Natsu and His Futas
by God of Perversion
Summary: Inspired by "Secret of the Konoha Girls" and the title is pretty self-explanatory. This is about Natsu having sex with Futanari girls, but mainly Erza. If you don't like Futanari and a submissive Natsu than don't read this. You've been warned.
1. Titania tames the Dragon

**So yeah, this story will include Futanaris so if you have a problem with that than you don't have to read this story.**

Erza Scarlet sighed in frustration as she walked to the outskirts of Magnolia. She just got through with having to break up another one of Fairy Tail's infamous brawls and stop Natsu and Gray from fighting on three separate occasions today. It didn't help that Natsu had been accidently rubbing her thigh with his flailing limbs when she pulled him away from Gray while Cana dragged and equally flailing Gray from away Natsu.

Thinking back to Natsu, Erza felt something stir and rise in her skirt. She breathed in trying to keep that part down until she could find someplace where she could relieve her stress.

You see, Erza is not like most girls. She was born with both male and female genitalia. She's a futanari. Besides her, there are only three, formerly four, other futanari in Fairy Tail. They were her former rival Mirajane, Cana, Levy, and Lisanna before she died. Out of all of them though, Titania Erza had the biggest cock, an impressive 10 inches. The second biggest was Mirajane who came in at 9 inches, followed by Cana whose cock was 8.5 inches while Levy's was the smallest at 7 inches. Lisanna's cock was only slightly bigger than Levy's, 7.5 inches.

When Lisanna was still alive, the five of them used to talk to each other since they were the only futanaris they knew. A recurring conversation they had was which of the male wizards in Fairy Tail was the most desirable. They had all came to the agreement that it was Natsu, even Mira agreed, though had to think about it longer than the others. The reason Natsu was the most desirable to the young futas was because they liked his confident and wild attitude and thought it would be fun to 'tame him' as Cana and Mira put it. Even the ever shy Levy said she would love to bury herself inside of Natsu and hear him moan as she thrusted inside of him and shot her essence into him. It still amazed them just how perverted the innocent looking blunette could be.

Though they did admit that they'd be lying if they said they didn't want to feel the Fire Dragon Slayer's mouth wrapped around their cocks as he gave them blowjobs or his ass constricting them as they thrusted deep inside of his body and shot their loads into his bowels.

Erza can't count the number of nights she stayed up masturbating to those very thoughts. She imagined her pelvis slapping against Natsu's ass as she rammed into him from behind. She imagined of the slurping noises he made as he serviced her cock with his mouth. She imagined the look of rapture on his face as he looked up at her with his entire body covered in-

"_No! None of that! Just wait until there's no one around!" _Erza mentally screamed at herself as she noticed she was in the forest and decided to go a little further just in case. A few minutes later she found a clearing that was far enough away from the town that she was sure no one would come here.

She sat down at the base of a tree and pulled up her blue skirt and saw the bulge in her white panties and pulled out her half hardened cock. She closed her eyes and thought about Natsu, the person she always thought about when masturbating. She moaned as she started stroking her cock and thought about filling Natsu up with so much of her cum that his stomach bulged out. She always loved picturing how he would look after she fucked him while she masturbated. She imagined gangbanging him while she thrusted into him with his legs draped over her shoulders along with Mira forcing her own cock down the Dragon Slayers throat and Cana and Levy used his hands to jack themselves off. She moaned even more as she continued stroking her cock to completion.

"FIGHT ME!" her eyes snapped open at the familiar war cry from Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer and narrowly dodged a flaming fist that impacted the tree she was sitting at. She looked up and saw Natsu staring at her with a grin on his face before it slowly came off when he noticed her erect penis.

Erza noticed his gob smacked expression and lunged at him as she growled. She was so damn close to finishing and Natsu had to ruin it! Well if she couldn't bring herself pleasure, Natsu would just have to do it for her!

Natsu felt some the wind get knocked out of him as he found himself pinned to a tree by an angry Erza and gulped when he noticed that she was staring at him with fury, anger, and… lust? He let out of startled gasp when he felt something hard poking his thigh and looked down to see Erza's cock pressing against his white pants leaving a wet spot due to her pre-cum.

"E-Erza, w-what are you going to-" ,he didn't get to finish his sentence since Erza fiercely crashed her lips against his and hungrily made out with him as she kept grinding her cock against his leg. She pulled away and glared at Natsu with a haughty expression.

"You've been a naughty boy Natsu Dragneel." Erza whispered into his ear making him shiver at her hot breath on his skin. "You give me all this stress with constantly trying to pick a fight with Gray and then when I try to relieve this stress, you don't let me. I think the only way I can forgive you is if _you _relieve my stress for me." The mighty Titania told him as she gave his thigh one rough thrust leaving more pre-cum on his pants.

"W-What are you talking about Erza?" A scared Natsu asked the horny redhead.

"I think you know exactly what I mean Natsu." Erza whispered in his ear before she forced him to his knees and slapped his right cheek with her cock, "Now suck."

Natsu was in a daze from Erza slapping her cock against his face that he didn't hear her command but was brought back to reality by Erza slapping his other cheek and looked up to see her glare.

"You either suck it willingly or I _make _you suck it."

Natsu looked up at her pleadingly, "Please Erza let's just talk about this! I'm sorry for causing you so much stress but you don't have to-", he was cut off once again by Erza shoving her cock into his open mouth and use her hands to hold his head in place.

"If you won't suck my cock, then just hold still and I'll do it myself! Now open up so that your teeth don't scrape against me, and I swear to God that if you even THINK about biting my cock I will beat you so hard that every beating I ever gave you will look like a love tap compared to it!"

Natsu, who was terrified at the idea decided to comply and opened his mouth wider to allow Erza to use his throat to her heart's content. Erza nodded at his choice and decided to make her fantasy's a reality by thrusting into his hot and waiting mouth.

She moaned deeply at the feeling of his saliva around her cock, it was unlike anything she ever imagined! "Mmm, Natsu! Your mouth is so damn hot!" she exclaimed causing said mage to blush at her praise. While he may not like the idea of Erza fucking his face, hearing her compliment him made him feel warm inside. That, along with the taste of Erza's cock in his mouth must have turned him on since he started licking the underside of Erza's cock, trying his best to make her feel good.

Erza groaned as she felt Natsu's tongue massage her cock and tried her hardest not to blow her load right then and there. His mouth was just. So. Damn. **HOT!**

"_It must be from being the Fire Dragon Slayer." _The Titania thought absentminded as she shoved more of her cock into his mouth, now having about 7 inches down his throat.

Natsu, feeling Erza push more into his mouth took this as encouragement and started licking more fervently and placed his hands on her hips for support. The son of Igneel moaned around the dick of Titania sending vibrations around her dick. Erza moaned as she brushed her fingers through Natsu's pink locks causing him to feel even warmer at the affection she showed him as he serviced her.

Natsu had to repress his gag reflex as Erza now had about 8 inches down his throat and the young made could tell that she was close due to the rapid twitching of her cock. Natsu decided to help Titania relieve her stress by tightening his hold on her hips and pushing his head forward and took in the last 2 inches into his mouth and started humming a song that Igneel used to hum to him when he was younger and couldn't sleep. This did it for the scarlet haired woman and she gripped tighter onto Natsu's head and grit her teeth.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUU!" The strongest female wizard of Fairy Tail screamed as she exploded inside of the Dragon Slayer's mouth as he tried to gulp down as much as he could. It proved futile however as the Titania's semen made his cheeks bulge before it overloaded and escaped his mouth along with Erza's cock which continued to shoot out cum all over Natsu's face and hair.

Looking down at the pink haired mage, Erza felt her cock go rigid once again when she saw the state of Natsu. There was cum all over the fire mage's face, hair, and even on his scarf. That, along with the slightly glazed look in his eyes made him look extremely erotic to the red haired futanari.

Natsu looked up and saw Erza's cock rise back to full mast, causing him to stare fearfully into Erza's eyes.

"Don't be scared Natsu, I won't hurt you." Erza told him while stroking his cum covered hair lovingly. Natsu calmed down but couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't protesting like he normally would. Oh well, it's not like he was complaining about giving the great Titania Erza pleasure.

"Good, now take off your clothes." She told him before she saw him reaching for his scarf and quickly stopped him. "Uh-uh-uh, leave your scarf on." She haughtily told him causing him to blush and nod.

"As you wish, Mistress Erza." The Dragon Slayer replied submissively, surprising not only Erza but himself as well. Natsu paused for a moment before something Igneel told him came rushing back to his mind.

_Flashback_

_Igneel looked down at a 12 year old Natsu, who's just started going through puberty._

"_Ok Natsu, puberty for humans and dragons, and Dragon Slayers by extension, is different. You will go through a growth spurt and other things like normal humans, but unlike normal humans you won't have sexual urges for a few years. How long it will take for you to have sexual urges, I'm not sure." Once he saw Natsu was paying attention he continued. "Now, while Dragon Slayers are very loyal to whoever they love there is a certain kind of women that Dragon Slayers, and even Dragons just can't resist."_

"_What do you mean dad?" A confused Natsu asked._

"_Well Natsu, all Dragons have a weakness when it comes to human woman and our dragon slayers have also gained this weakness. You see, there are women who are born with both male and female genitalia, and we Dragons just can't resist them, and become outright submissive to them."_

_Natsu tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What are these women called?"_

_Igneel grunted before answering. "These women are called…"_

_Flashback End_

"Futanari." Natsu said causing Erza to look questioningly at him. "That's what you are, right Mistress Erza? I know that's what you are, and I don't care. Dragon Slayers are naturally submissive to Futanari and we can't get enough of them so please Mistress Erza…" Natsu paused and looked up at Erza with near-pleading eyes, "make me your cumdump!"

Erza couldn't contain herself any longer and yanked the Fire Dragon to his feet and pulled him close to her body causing him to moan when her cock thrusted against his own well-endowed prick. "If that is what you wish, then I'll do my best to fulfill your desires!" she whispered to him before she grabbed his belt and undid it causing his waist coat to fall to the forest floor and pulled down his white pants leaving him in just his boxers. She licked her lips when she saw the big tent in his boxers and re-quipped out of her Heart Kreuz armor away leaving her in her white blouse.

Natsu blushed as he noticed her gaze on his cock and turned around before pulled his boxers down and removing taking them off along with his pants leaving himself bare from the waist down. He bent over and wagged his ass at Erza, inviting her to take him as much as she pleases.

Natsu was panting now as Erza pushed her penis against his back entrance and gasped as the head slipped through the tight ring of muscle.

Erza blacked out for a moment as she felt the warmth of Natsu's insides for the first time. It was tighter than anything she had ever felt before and hotter even hotter than his mouth was! Soon her thighs were pressed against Natsu's rear and both groaned in pleasure before Erza began to thrust.

Natsu's face was flushed as his body rocked with the movements, his manhood swinging back and forth due to Erza's movements, the feeling of his companion inside of him made his heart pound in his chest.

Erza grunted and a vicious thrust hit Natsu's prostrate causing the boy to bark in pleasure, his black eyes rolling back and his tongue slid past his lip limply.

"E-Erza! Yes! Harder!" The Dragon Slayer said as he let himself fall into ecstasy.

"Oh, Natsu, you're so tight! I don't know how much longer I can go!"

Sweat began to coat Erza's toned frame and her balls began to contract as her end was near. The Titania noticed Natsu was close too so she reached around and gripped the swinging penis with pale fingertips, stroking the full length, which she noticed was slightly bigger than Mirajane's, with every thrust.

Erza howled as she unleashed her spunk, coating Natsu's insides with fertile seed. Natsu cringed and screamed as his own orgasm mingled with his lover's release. The warmth of semen in his gut caused him to spray the tree and grass below white, though Erza had locked herself in the pink haired boy as she wanted to fill him up with as much seed as possible causing her lover's stomach to bloat lightly.

They rocked gently as their orgasms faded and Erza turned around and sat down against the tree and gently pulled Natsu into her lap, nibbling the hot flesh of his neck gently. She absently traced the scar on the right side of his neck with her tongue causing him to shiver slightly.

Natsu lay in Erza's lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of Erza's neck and moaning at her licking his neck, enjoying the afterglow of some awesome sex. He tilted his head to the side so he could kiss his lover and Erza obliged with excitement.

Their lips moved against each other as Natsu's hand snaked its way into Erza's and entwined his fingers with hers.

Natsu let his lovers tongue into his mouth and sucked on it as he felt Erza's hand grasp his half flaccid cock and slowly stroke it causing him to whimper.

"Please Erza, I don't think I can take anymore! You already took my virginity and I don't think I can go another round." He told Erza.

Said red haired was slightly taken aback by the fact that she was the first person that Natsu ever had sex with; sure she knew that he's never had a girlfriend despite Lisanna wanting him but she didn't think he was virgin either. It made her feel warm inside knowing that she was his first, so she decided to comply with him and kissed him on the lips affectionately.

"Okay Natsu, I'll let you rest for now but tomorrow you'll fulfill what you told me earlier and become my cumdump, and the cumdump of the other futas in Fairy Tail." She told him making his eyes widen and look at her startled.

"You mean there are other futanari in Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked her with an underlying tone of excitement.

Erza nodded her head and looked down at him playfully. "Yes, but I'm not going to tell you _who _they are, Natsu." She told him, making him pout.

"That's not nice Mistress Erza! Why won't you tell me?" He whined causing her to chuckle and peck him on the lips.

"I won't tell you because I want it to be a surprise when they have sex with you." She replied while stroking his hair making him nuzzle into her touch.

"Okay, Mistress Erza." Natsu said before he yawned and fell asleep causing Erza to smile and carry him to her room in Fairy Hills with his clothes in her hands. She was so going to tell the others about this!


	2. House Call

**Okay, so this chapter is based off of the chapter "Forest Surprise" from Secret of the Konoha Girls. It will be more perverted than the last chapter was.**

* * *

Natsu sighed as he looked around the guild. It had been five days since he lost his virginity to Erza and since then they had had much more sex. Erza had even pleasured him using her mouth and gave him a titfuck, something that the pink haired Dragon Slayer could only compare to heaven. Everything would be great if it wasn't for Erza leaving on a mission two days ago and still not being back. Poor Natsu has been suffering from futa withdrawal and has been experiencing certain problems because of it.

He has been a lot more irritable the past two days, something that's obvious from him trying to fight people more than he used to, along with him being more aggressive during his squabbles with Gray. He has also been experiencing hot flashes, which in itself is weird considering he's a fire mage, but these are different. Whenever they happened, he would feel as if he was literally in a volcano and had to use all of his self-restraint not to act like Gray and strip in front of everybody! He just hoped Erza would be back soon so that she can give him a nice rough fucking and help him with these problems.

With that in mind, he stood up and told Happy to stay at the guild while he got some fresh air getting an 'Aye sir!' from the talking cat. However, he was unaware of the two sets of eyes watching him as he walked away.

**By The Bar**

"So, are we finally gonna take him?" A provocatively dressed brunette asked a white haired beauty.

"Well of course we are Cana, can't you see that little Natsu is suffering? And as his guild mates, and future mistresses, it is _our _job to make sure that he feels better." Mirajane told the card magic user.

"Yeah, yeah, I just want to see if Erza was telling the truth about his mouth." Cana muttered more to herself than Mira, but the Strauss sibling could hear her perfectly.

"Oh don't worry Cana, you'll have the chance to use his darling mouth as much as you want, I just hope he enjoys a titfuck before I fuck him." Mirajane replied, letting a bit of her old self appear as she was anxious to turn the pink haired mage into a cumbucket.

"It's a shame that Levy has to be on a mission though, she would've loved fucking Natsu with us." Cana replied before they started walking towards the guild doors as they thought about the different ways they can get Natsu addicted to their cocks.

**With Natsu**

"Erza…" Natsu moaned as he stroked his cock, it wasn't the same without Erza here to quell his desires but it would have to do for now. He was currently inside of his home and was thinking about Erza plowing her cock inside of him. He was so out of it from not feeling futa cum inside of him or on him that he forgot to lock the door to his house, and failed to notice two people enter his home as well.

He was pulled back to reality when he felt something on his face. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw a thick tan cock less than an inch from his face.

"Well what are you waiting for Natsu? It's not gonna suck itself." He heard someone say before he looked up and saw Cana staring down at him with a sultry smile on her face.

Before he could reply, he moaned in pleasure when he felt his cock be enveloped by 2 pillowy soft globes and he turned his head to see the beautiful Mirajane smiling up at him with her breast wrapped around his cock.

"What are you two doing?" A panting Natsu asked.

It was Mirajane who answered his question, "Well, Erza told us about how she took your virginity so Cana and I decided that we would fuck your brains out, and after seeing how much pain you've been in since she left we decided to show you that if _ever _need futa semen we're here for you." She told him before engulfing the head of his cock causing him to gasp in pleasure.

Cana decided to take advantage of this shoved the tip of her cock inside of Natsu's mouth and moaned at the sensation of his saliva. "Damn, Erza was right about his mouth being hot! It's even hotter than a pussy!" she exclaimed causing said pinkette to blush and swirl his tongue around her cock head.

Cana moaned as she saw the Dragon Slayer take more of her cock into his mouth and use his tongue to send jolts of pleasure through her body. Meanwhile, Mirajane continued to suck on Natsu's cock while massaging his big cock with her soft mounds making Natsu feel like jelly. Her titfuck was almost as good as Erza's for God's sake!

"Fuck, it's like he's worshipping my cock! That's right you pink haired slut, suck my big cock! You're just a filthy cock sucker aren't you!?" growled out Cana, who's entire cock was almost inside of Natsu's mouth. Natsu was turned on by Cana's dirty talk and sucked her tan cock with renewed vigor to get the brunette woman to cum, her cock was slightly harder to wrap his mouth around than Erza's, and it turned him on!

After a while Cana completely gave in to her lust, she grabbed the sides of Natsu's head and started to fuck his face like there was no tomorrow. Natsu's throat started to get sore, he was out of breath but the pleasure he was getting completely over powered all of the pain.

Natsu didn't notice but Mira was slowly moving one of her hands downwards. He stiffened when he felt two slim fingers press against his asshole and gave a sharp gasp around Cana's cock when Mira's finger slipped into his ass.

"Don't worry Natsu, just relax and enjoy us having our wicked way with you." Natsu could only suck the cock in his mouth as Cana started going slower as to prolong her climax. Mira slowly pumped her two fingers inside of Natsu's rectum, turning the fire mage into a moaning and groaning mess.

"It seems that little Natsu enjoys having his ass played with, well if that's the case then we'll just have to take care of you… by pounding your ass until you can't walk straight for a week!" The eldest Strauss sibling told the dragon slayer, whose cock started twitching as he finally reached his end and sprayed his cum all over Mira's perfect tits and gorgeous face.

Natsu growled around Cana's cock causing her to climax. The card magic user grunted and poured her load straight down the pinkette's throat. Shot after shot exploded into his mouth, his throat hurt as he desperately tried to drink all of her precious seed. Cum dribbled down his chin, as some seeped around his lips. Cana bucked a few more times before pulling out of his cum filled mouth; she rubbed her penis against Natsu's face, rubbing in the last of her cum on his cheeks.

Mirajane rolled Natsu over and positioned him on all fours. Natsu, who knew what she wanted from his time with Erza, exposed his ass to her and moaned when he felt her thick member press against his back entrance. He groaned when he felt Mira push her cock inside of him.

Mira breathed in deeply as she pressed a few more inches into Natsu's rectum. Cana sat on her butt as she tried to regain her breath. All the while Natsu whimpered at the anal intrusion, "Please Mistress Mira, fuck me more." he whispered quietly.

Mira smiled down at him before bending over and nibbling his ear lobe, making the fire mage shiver in delight. "With pleasure Natsu." she whispered affectionately.

She pulled back until only the head of her cock was inside of him, and then savagely thrusted into him before starting to pound into him with reckless abandon. The pleasure was too much for the pink haired boy, and his arms gave out leaving him with his cheek pressed against the floor as he was fucked by the white haired beauty. His own shaft was swinging back and forth from Mira's rough pounding.

Cana watched in lust as she stroked her own thick member, soon bringing it back to attention. Natsu just kept on moaning and gasping in pleasure due to the invading appendage inside of him.

"Oh yes, fuck! You're so fucking tight Natsu! You're so tight and hot!" Mira grunted as she picked up her speed. Natsu let drool come out of his mouth as his eyes glazed over, he absolutely loved this feeling. He loved the feeling of being dominated and the overwhelming pleasure. He loved the smooth touch of a woman's hands on his skin, the feeling of Mira's soft mounds on his back as she bent over to lick and nibble his ear. He loved the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin, the smell of cum and sex in the air. It just drove him crazy!

Mira's thrust grew faster and more erratic, "Here it comes Natsu, take every single drop of my precious cum!" With a groan she emptied her balls deep within his body. Natsu also reached orgasm, blasting his load on the wooden floor of his home. Mira sighed contently as a satisfied smile made its way onto her face.

"Alright Mira, it's my turn." Cana said as she crawled towards the two.

The Strauss woman obliged and exited the pinkette, who gave a whimper at the sudden empty feeling from his rectum. Mira lay back on the floor and rested while Cana laid the pinkette on his back. Natsu looked up and latched his mouth on Cana's right breast. She gave a loud moan in appreciation.

"You love my big tits don't you Natsu? Well you're going to love my big cock even more!" Cana lined up and shoved her thick member up his rectum. Natsu hissed at the sheer girth of the brunette's monster, it was even thicker than Erza's! Cana started out slow, trying not to blow her load right then and there from the tightness of Natsu's ass, soon though Cana picked up speed.

"Ah that's it Natsu, you're so tight! It's like your sucking my cock into you. You have the tightest hole I've ever felt!" She lowered down and nipped at Natsu's scar, which caused him to gasp in pleasure. She got a good grip on his hips and continued to slam into the boy. Then Mira came back and started playing with Natsu's chest and hard on while he was fucked by the card magic user. She gave an aroused giggle when Natsu's body jerked when she tweaked his nipples a bit roughly. Mira started to passionately kiss Natsu, much to his surprise and delight.

"God he's so tight, I can't hold out any more! I'm about to fill him up to the brim!" The Dragon Slayer heard Cana exclaim before he felt her tense up and prepared himself for her release.

He felt her hot seed pour into him, filling his ass up so much that he got a small bulge on his stomach. He also climaxed but his seed was eaten by Mirajane who started sucking his dick. After Cana was finished she switched with Mira.

Mira lied on her back as she positioned Natsu's ass above her cock and lowered him onto her hard prick.

Natsu now was bouncing on Mira's cock while turning his head and engulfing Cana's in his mouth. This lasted for about another 17 minutes before Mira reached around and pinched his nipples before blasting even more of her cum into him. Natsu was swallowing a huge torrent of cum from Cana as she came as well, before Cana pulled her cock out of his mouth and shot a few ropes of cum onto his face. Natsu mewled at the feeling of being filled with futanari cum. His body soon ran out of energy and fell sideways as he collapsed on the floor, panting like a bitch in heat.

He felt himself get turned onto his back and looked up with half-lidded eyes as he saw Cana and Mira position their cocks a few inches from his face and start jerking off.

"We hope you like bukkake Natsu, because we're gonna cover that pretty little face of yours in cum!" Cana told the Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah! You're going to have a mask of cum when we're done with you!" Mirajane exclaimed as she stroked her cock.

The pink haired boy just opened his mouth to accept their impending loads and closed his eyes as he knew he couldn't go any longer. He just purred when he felt them release and shoot several strands of hot sticky cum all over his face. He absently felt them lift him up and carry him to one of the sofas in his house before sitting down and placing him in between them. Mirajane pulled the boy close to her body and hugged him into her bust, causing him to cuddle up to her affectionately.

He always loved cuddling up with Erza after she fucked him, it made him feel warm inside whenever she pet his head and stroked his hair whenever they cuddled. He felt Cana move and press her breasts against his back as she whispered in his ear.

"From now on, every time Erza or one of us is on a mission, you will go to the ones that are still here and beg them to fuck you, is that clear Natsu?" she asked before reaching around him and pinching his nipple causing him to squeak in surprise.

"Y-Yes Mistress Cana!" the futanari loving boy said as he felt his exhaustion catching up to him and yawned before snuggling into Mirajane and letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

**Alright, next up is Levy, but I'm gonna take a break so it won't be up as quickly as this one was.**


	3. The Perverted Bookworm

**Sorry it took so long to update, I apologize for that. I'd like to thank my co-author fairy tail dragon slayer for helping me with ideas for this chapter, you guys should check out some of his work.**

* * *

Natsu awoke to find himself alone in his home, he noticed that he was fully clothed and clean, and wondered if Cana and Mira had cleaned him after they fucked him. He idly wondered where Happy was, but shrugged and stood up before stretching to get the kinks out.

After he was done, he walked to the guild and entered through the doors. He noticed that Erza was still not back and sighed depressingly before walking over to the bar where Cana and Mira were. The 2 futas noticed Natsu's depression and exchanged glances.

Mira reached under the bar and pulled out a book. "Hey Natsu?"

Natsu looked up at the beautiful futanari, "Yes Mistress Mira?"

Giggling, Mira replied, "Can you go give this to Levy? She let me borrow it and I couldn't give it back to her since she was gone on a quest, but since she's back now, could you go give it to her?"

"Sure mistress, I'll do that now." Natsu said before he took the book from Mirajane and walked out of the guild, completely missing the perverted smirks on Cana's and Mira's faces.

Around 15 minutes later, the Dragon Slayer found Levy's home and walked inside after he noticed that the door was unlocked.

"Levy?" He looked around for her.

"Natsu? I'm up here!" He heard his friend from up the stairs.

He walked up the stairs to Levy's room, where he heard her voice. When he opened the door he could smell something nice and saw that books were scattered around the room. Then he went bug eyed when he saw Levy. She was in a really skimpy orange dress and was bending over while writing on something, giving him a clear view of her tight, panty-clad ass, and couldn't stop himself from getting a raging boner.

The book he was holding dropped out of his hand and fell to the floor with a dull 'thud', alerting Levy that he was there. The blue-haired girl turned and saw Natsu standing there and smiled, before she saw that he was gaping at her. She was confused at first, but then remembered what she was doing before he came in, and blushed when she guessed that he saw her panties.

"Hi Levy... um, Mira asked me to return this to you." He said in a nervous manner, motioning to the book he dropped on the floor.

"You can just leave it there, I'll get it later. Come here, sit down with me." She patted a place next to her on the floor. When Natsu got to that point Levy grabbed him and pulled him close to her. "I had a talk with Erza, Cana, and Mira a few days ago." She said. Natsu instantly went red. "I didn't know that about you Natsu... I am so... so..." Natsu waited for the girl's reaction. "Happy!" She yelled. She rubbed her check to his. "You have no idea how much I'd hoped that you'd like Futanaris!" She said.

"Uh... What are you talking about?"

She grinned perversely, something Natsu didn't think the blue haired girl could do. "You feel that?" Levy was behind him grinding herself on his back.

"Levy... is that?"

"Yes... it is." She undressed Natsu. Now he was naked and his half hard cock was out for his friend to see. "Oh my, I never imagined you'd be so big Natsu, my mouth's watering just from the sight of it!" She said then she got in front of Natsu and laid him down on the bed a few feet away. She started stroking his cock. "I'm going to make you feel good, then you're gonna make me feel good. Okay?" She asked, but she started to suck his cock before he answered.

"Oh Levy..." Natsu moaned.

Levy bobbed her head up and down, occasionally twisting her head to the side. Natsu was in heaven, he would never forget this feeling. Levy started to speed up the blow job she was giving her friend.

"I'm cumming!" He yelled.

Levy gulped it all down. "I haven't done that in a while, you taste better than Cana!" She said with cum still on her face, making Natsu blush. "Now... I made you feel good Natsu, now be a good futa slut..." She undressed herself. "... and suck off your mistress!" She said as she pointed her seven inches out for Natsu to see.

Natsu spared no time engulfing Levy's cock with his mouth, it was smaller than the other girls but that didn't matter much to him. He loved the feeling and taste of a Futa cock in his mouth, regardless of the size. "That's right Natsu, suck your mistress." Levy said while grabbing his head and face fucking him. Natsu had no complaints on sucking her off, and moaned at the feeling of her cock hitting the back of his mouth.

"That's it Natsu, suck it! Suck my cock! I'm going to fill you up one way or another." Levy started hump the fire mage's mouth to increase the pleasure. "I'm cumming!" As she did Natsu swallowed it down with a few large gulps. Soon it overwhelmed him and his cheeks bulged, before some of it escaped his lips. Levy released her grip and the rest was sprayed on his face and hair. Levy looked at Natsu, glazed in her futa cum. "You look so sexy with my cum all over you sweetie." She said hotly as she leaned down to lick his face clean then kissed him.

"Oh Levy, I... I want you to fuck me!" Natsu practically begged.

"Of course, sweetie. Now, lay on your back and I will fuck you like the cumdumpster you are."

Natsu blushed before he lied on his back and spread his legs wide. Levy smiled before she rubbed her pussy before she rubbed her juices all over her cock as lube. "Now Natsu, I'm going to fuck you tell you pass out. And nothing is going to stop me from turning you into a whimpering, cum-covered mess." She grabbed his legs and put them on her shoulders. Lined her cock with Natsu's ass and shoved it all the way in, forcing the pink haired boy to yelp and hiss in slight pain.

She started trusting as soon as she was inside him, barely giving him time to adjust. She was almost cross eyed. "To think, that you're this tight, even after, mmm, being fucked so many times! Oh god, your ass is so hot, Erza was right about how hot it is!" Levy all but screamed. She picked up the pace and started fucking Natsu faster, causing the poor (or lucky depending on how you look at it) boy to pant as he was driven into the mattress, who would've thought Levy was so forceful in bed?

"Yes fuck me! Harder faster, I need it!" Natsu started to moan.

Levy was all too happy to give him what he wanted. She pounded him harder and faster from behind.

"Oh God, yes!"

"You like that don't you, Natsu?! Now I'm going to cum! I'm gonna cum deep within your ass and fill you to the brim! Take it all, my precious futa slut!" Levy was pounding harder. "I'm cumming!" She came deep within Natsu. The pink haired boy also came himself and both collapsed on the bed below.

"That was great Levy."

"Oh Natsu, we're not done yet, I'm just getting started and you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." Levy said before she held up her hand "Solid Script: Clone!" Natsu's eyes widened when the word "clone" appeared in the air four times before they transformed into exact replicas of Levy. He whimpered slightly when he saw that he was surrounded by them, all with their cocks hard.

"W-What are those?" A bewildered Natsu asked.

"These are clones I can make of myself using my magic, they don't take up much energy but I can only make four of them. Such a shame too, I wouldn't mind fucking you with an army of clones." She giggled, not noticing the scared and aroused gleam in Natsu's eye at that. "Now Natsu, we're going to fuck you six ways 'til Sunday. I hope you're ready. Oh who am I kidding, we'd fuck you either way." She said before she turned Natsu over onto his back.

One Levy clone got next to Natsu's face and rubbed the head of her cock against his lips. Natsu, understanding what the clone wanted, and not wanting to disappoint his new mistress, opened his mouth and slowed the clone to shove its entire length into his mouth. Levy got underneath him and positioned her cock at his ass, before thrusting into him again.

"One more thing Natsu, I may not have as much magic power as Erza or Mira, these clones could last a few hours, and we're going to use that time to fuck you silly!" Levy smiled.

Natsu moaned as Levy started thrusting into him again while the clone that occupied his mouth started to face fuck him. Two clones walked up and placed Natsu's hands on their cocks and Natsu started to jerk them off.

This continued for a few minutes before the one clone in his mouth groaned and shot a torrent of jizz into his mouth, it paused for a few seconds before it vacated his mouth and allowed the clone that had left him alone until now take its place at his mouth. Natsu would barely get any breaks as the clones kept switching places when one would cum. All the while Levy would cum in his ass and continue to fuck him.

His mouth and hands were currently full as he was sucking off a clone and jerking two others off, before he stopped and his eyes widened when he felt another cock press against his already filled ass. He turned his head and saw that the fourth Levy clone was trying to shove her cock into his ass, he let a panicked look cross his face as he tried to wriggle away from the clone, only for Levy and the rest of her clones to grab him and hold him in place.

"Don't worry Natsu, this will only hurt for a little while," Levy whispered in his ear before she giggled, "I've fantasized about this for so long, and now I can make it a reality!"

He couldn't respond for two reasons, 1. There was still a cock in his mouth, and 2. Levy pulled out and lined herself with the clone before they both speared into him with their hard cocks, stretching him out more than he's ever been before. He let a few tears escape his eyes before two of the Levy clones bent down and kissed them away.

"Oh Natsu~" Levy said in a euphoria filled voice, "You're even tighter now! I don't know if I can stay sane!" She exclaimed before she and her clones started using his body again.

This was what followed, Natsu was fucked for three hours without end, his ass and his mouth were used so much that his insides probably reeked of cum, and still not one of the clones let up, pushing the futanari loving Dragon Slayer to the brink. His body started to feel sore, and he thought he might pass out soon.

"Oh Natsu! I feel it! I feel another climax! I hope you like bukkake my little cumslut!" Levy forced herself out of him and the clone that was also using his ass pulled out, causing him to whimper at the sudden empty feeling inside of him. Levy and the clones surrounded the boy jerking off right next to him. "Here it comes!" Then all of the clones and Levy did one last massive wave of cum all over Natsu. Natsu felt on cloud nine covered in Futanari cum. His mouth and ass were full with it, and he even had some in his hair. He had a heavenly smile on his face as his world went black.

Thankfully all of the clones puffed away and turned back into words before they disappeared. Then Levy sprayed him again with her cum feeling days upon days' worth of pleasure in a second, she loved the fact that she felt the pleasure they felt before they wore off. A lot more cum was all over Natsu. Levy almost collapsed, but she had enough strength lift herself from underneath Natsu before she grabbed the sheet on her bed and cover them so they could sleep.

Before she could fall asleep though, a voice cut through the air.

"So how was he?"

The blue haired girl looked up and saw Erza standing in the doorway to her room. Levy smiled at the other futanari.

"He was amazing, you were right about his mouth and ass, they're so hot~" Levy said with a singsong voice at the end. "So you got back today?"

"Yes, I did." Erza nodded, "Mira and Cana told me that Natsu was here and I knew that you were having her way with him, so I came to join you, but since he's passed out I suppose I'll have to wait to blow my load into him. I suppose I should leave him here with you, as you always talked about sleeping next to him after you fucked his brains out."

Levy blushed and laughed, before thanking the scarlet haired woman and falling asleep with her head resting on Natsu's chest.

Erza smiled at the peaceful look on Natsu's face, she loved whenever he had that look on his face, especially when she's the one who gives it to him. She turned on her heels and left Levy's home, locking the door so that no one walks in on the two of them.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Next chapter: Erza and bondage, and maybe cross dressing, not sure yet.**


End file.
